1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a service providing system and a method of providing service.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a data input and output processing system in which identification information corresponding to portions of a data input and output apparatus or identification information displayed on a display portion of the data input and output apparatus are optically read by using an operation device and the data input and output apparatus is controlled based on the read identification information as disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2007-108947.
Recently, a user uses various operation terminals such as various electronic apparatuses including a printer for outputting electronic data, a multifunction peripheral, and a projector, a mobile phone, a smartphone, and a tablet terminal. In a mode (system) of using the electronic apparatus or the operation terminal, an improvement in a utility value is expected by cooperation between various electronic apparatuses and operation terminals.
However, in an exemplary system using the electronic apparatus or the operation terminal, there is no structure of providing multiple services using one or more electronic apparatuses included in multiple electronic apparatuses connected to the system.